


Galileo

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Canis Majoris [8]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Can be read alone, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Adam, Omega Adam Raki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, it's a learning experience, stand alone fic kinda?, there are a couple of references to the other fics but you can pretty much read this one by itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Galileo, father of modern astronomy. But Adam quickly comes to learn that the word has multiple meanings.“Well, sometimes… It’s kinda fun to pretend like… Like I’m your daddy. Not really, but… It just means that… A daddy is someone who’s… Fuck, it’s like… Someone who’s more dominant. Little older. It’s kinda fun to pretend like you need someone big and strong to protect you. Like you need somebody to teach you.”“Teach me what?”“How to make love, angel.”





	Galileo

He hadn’t exactly stumbled across it on purpose.

Adam had picked up Nigel’s laptop on accident. It was hardly the first time he'd found himself restless at night, unable to fall asleep, staring up at the ceiling until the silence nearly overwhelmed him. Insomnia was not uncommon among autistic people, and while he rarely struggled with it when sticking to routine, routine was oftentimes broken these days, or never existed at all. He had already quit his job, relying solely on Nigel’s not quite so legal affairs to pay rent. They stayed home and they did what they wanted when they wanted, without structure or routine, and Adam found himself sleepless. 

He picked up the laptop in the dark, unable to see the difference between Nigel’s and his own. It wasn’t uncommon for him to pick it up in the middle of the night, stumbling around until he found it, setting it to play white noise. Something for his brain to focus on, something to lull him off into the dark. 

But instead of seeing his desktop wallpaper of Mercury, photos taken from the Messenger spacecraft in 2008, he instead found a paused image of an omega who was not him, and an alpha who was not Nigel. The omega boy looked like him, to some degree. Dark curls, thin, pale. The alpha didn’t much look like Nigel though. He was more athletic than Nigel, hard muscles all over. Nigel was softer in the center, warmer. The man in the video had a length that rivaled Nigel’s, but Nigel’s knot was thicker than the man in the video’s. No mistaking what it was. Porn. 

The boy was spread out on all fours beneath the man, back arched and head thrown back mid-cry. The alpha stood propped on his knees behind him, thrusting into his open hole, slick dripping down his thighs. Heat, so it seemed. No omega produced that much slick outside of heat. He looked to be enjoying it, from the stilled image, grasping at sheets and crying out in the throes of approaching orgasm. The alpha had a snarling look on his face, though. More possessive, more dominant, as if claiming his own.

There was a moment of curiosity as Adam clicked the play button, watching the stilled image come to life on the screen.

The noise startled him, but he didn’t move to turn it off. Instead, he watched, and he listened. The wet sound of skin against skin echoed from the speakers, breathy, over-exaggerated moans blaring in the relative silence. The omega cried out, begging _“harder, Daddy, please, knot me Daddy…”_

As he felt the bed begin to shift beside him, Adam moved to turn it down, but the damage had been done. Nigel stirred from sleep, assuming a defensive fighter’s stance, as if ready to fight of any attacker, as if he’d been woken up with a start to find bad men standing over him one too many times. Adam turned to find him in a sweaty daze, not bothering to hide what he had uncovered on the alpha’s computer screen, rather allowing the video to play in the buzzing, hazy quiet. 

“Adam…” Nigel began as some clarity came back to him, eyes finding the screen.

He didn’t much like to talk about the fact that he still beat off to porn. He never knew whether or not that was alright, never had the gall to fucking ask. Adam had been good to him in the month and a half or so that they’d been fucking, horny little creature always writhing in his lap, usually begging for it. But Adam had his routines, and Nigel had his own. Nightly routines that weren’t always fulfilled by Adam, not every time, and especially not so soon after heat. But Nigel was used to a certain habit to help him fall asleep, and he never spoke much of it. 

He couldn’t sleep until he’d orgasmed at least once. So on nights when Adam didn’t much feel like fucking before bed, Nigel took care of it himself. But there was no mention of porn, or masturbation, no speak of it between them. Part of him felt guilty, humiliated that he would rely on something so obviously fake when he had the real thing right in fucking front of him, but all the same…

“Adam, baby, fuck, I’m… I’m fucking sorry, I don’t…” he rambled, voice trembling and trailing, unsure of what to say to his boy. Would it be considered a violation of trust? Would he be angry that he still watched it? He’d dated a few omegas who got possessive, who refused to allow that sort of thing, but Adam… 

“Masturbation is completely normal, and porn is merely a catalyst for orgasm. Don’t apologize, Nigel,” Adam dismissed, voice flat as he turned back toward the screen, watching with a sort of intensity, brows furrowed as he listened. 

The boy was calling his alpha “daddy”. But that hardly made sense at all. Fathers were not meant to be with sons, that was wrong, and this omega was clearly not the alpha’s son. But the age difference was certainly prevalent, and for a moment, Adam’s heart faltered in his chest. Certainly Nigel was no pedophile, nor aroused by incestuous relations, but his pornography preferences seemed to dictate toward the otherwise, leaving him with an unsettling jolt in his stomach. 

“What is this?” Adam murmured. 

“What do you fucking mean, Adam? It’s porn. I was watching porn before I came to bed, alright? Normal, it’s fucking normal,” Nigel groaned, pinching the space between his brows, the heat rushing to his face in his humiliation. He should’ve known better than to leave the page up, that was for damn certain, but after knotting, Nigel rarely had the capacity to think straight enough to remember up from fucking down, let alone remembering to log off of a porn site. 

“No. He’s calling him… Him… _Daddy,”_ Adam sputtered out, still unsure of what he was watching as the boy began to come, crying out for his daddy once again, back arched hard as the alpha pushed his knot past his rim.

“So?” 

“So, this alpha is not the omega’s… Father, is he?” 

Nigel sat upright, turning toward his omega, noting the genuine confusion washed over his features before a small chuckle was pulled from his throat. Of course, Adam would take the word literally. Adam always took everything literally, it was hardly a surprise. He didn’t quite catch the nuances in language, the different meanings. 

“Fuck no, Adam. Christ, no, I’m not into that sort of shit,” he chuckled, taking the computer from his lap. “It’s just… Come here.” 

He pulled Adam beneath his arm, gesturing toward the screen. Adam’s warm body nestled against him, watching curiously and not quite understanding what he was seeing. Nigel didn’t care to teach him, though, despite the embarrassment that it might have brought.

“Sometimes… Y’know when me and you like to pretend like I’m knocking you up, even if you aren’t in heat?” Nigel began, if a bit awkwardly. Explaining kinks was never something he would consider himself good at. He always thought them to be self-explanatory, but there were a lot of things that he wrongly assumed to be self-explanatory, at least when pertaining to Adam fucking Raki. There were some things that he had to explain that he didn’t quite know how to explain, and he always found himself stumbling over his words. 

Adam nodded slowly, eyes finding Nigel’s face. 

“Well, sometimes… It’s kinda fun to pretend like… Like I’m your daddy. Not really, but… It just means that… A daddy is someone who’s… Fuck, it’s like… Someone who’s more dominant. Little older. It’s kinda fun to pretend like you need someone big and strong to protect you. Like you need somebody to teach you.” 

“Teach me what?”

“How to make love, angel.”

“But we’ve had sex. I know how.” 

Nigel let out a small chuckle, holding him tighter, pressing a small kiss against his neck, squeezing into his sides. Adam let out a small gasp, a smile drawn to his lips as he leaned closer, the alpha biting down softly on his boy’s ear. 

“Yeah, because I taught you,” he teased.

“You didn’t teach me, heat dictated it. I went into heat and it became natural instinct,” Adam corrected. Always so damn technical about every little thing. 

“Alright, fine, smart ass. It’s just kinda hot to play pretend, okay? It’s kinda hot to watch.” 

Adam nodded slowly, beginning to understand. Perceived innocence and naivety was something that Nigel found arousing, simple enough to understand. It was an act of dominance, of special care taken. Nigel always had been rather dominant with him, though Adam had a tendency to defy him, being a bit too stubborn and a bit too commanding for an omega from time to time. But Nigel never seemed to mind it too much. But perhaps this was an act of submission that he could handle, if it was something that Nigel wanted. 

“Do you want me to call you ‘Daddy’?” Adam inquired softly, turning back to the video as the boy approached his orgasm. The omega was begging louder as he grew ever closer, begging for his daddy to make him come, pleading with him in an almost childlike manner. Something childish and mature all in the same time, creating a beautiful sort of dissonance that Adam couldn’t quite describe, or even begin to understand himself.

“Only if you fuckin want to, baby,” he chuckled, taking the laptop and shutting it off, sitting it down on the floor next to him. “But not tonight. Horny as you make me, it’s three in the morning, and I don’t think I could get it up if I wanted to.”

~~~

Adam had always been very good at studying.

Perhaps a bit too good at it, if he was being honest. 

He was obsessive over things, and would do whatever it took to learn everything that he could about it. The convenience of the Internet, every answer always at your fingers, had greatly aided him in his quests for knowledge over the years, and this was no exception. The knowledge that Nigel liked to touch himself to things that Adam didn’t do for him made him curious. He looked it up, spent hours scrolling through pages and blogs and articles about the subject, even if most of what he uncovered was merely pornography. Still, a useful tool in understanding the why - and more importantly, the how. 

He supposed that there was something somewhat appealing about it. The idea of innocence and innocence stripped away, the idea of purity beyond what was commonplace, he could understand why it might be arousing. The feeling of dominance over a situation, of being the only one to teach a boy his place, it was something even Adam could find undeniably arousing. So he studied more, until he understood, and he began to work on a surprise.

Adam was never very good at surprises. Surprises demanded secrecy, and secrecy demanded lies. And if there was one thing that Adam knew, it was that he had always been a shit liar, as Nigel often put it. Dealings with dangerous company often called for lies, and they were never something he was particularly good at, so he consistently kept quiet and let Nigel do the talking. But lies, even by omission, were something that Adam tried to avoid at all costs. Except for, of course, in this. 

It was two weeks after he’d found the video that his plan finally came into motion. 

Nigel had gone out on an errand. They’d run out of beers - or, more specifically, Nigel had run out of beers - and he’d gone down to the convenient store to buy more. The moment of quiet was precisely the moment that Adam decided it would be best to strike, to take him off guard, to reveal his grand surprise. 

He sat himself down on the couch, dressed in nothing but a pair of plain white boxer briefs. The very idea of what would inevitably happen had him hard and squirmy, fighting the urge to touch himself. He struggled against himself as he waited for his alpha to return home, not wanting to soil his own clothes just yet. He wanted Nigel to watch. He wanted Nigel to come in and see him, his little boy, all innocent and pure, slowly turning dirty as the wet patch blossomed across his bottom, hole getting wet in response. But instead, Adam was struggling not to get so wet right away, struggling to keep his thoughts clean, just until Nigel came back home.

Nigel could’ve shattered every bottle in the damn six pack when he walked in to that sight, though.

Adam, nearly naked as he sat on the couch, waiting all prim and fucking proper for him, even more so than usual. Normally, he would sit up a bit too straight, at least until he got bored of that and moved to more awkward positions. But now, he sat up straight with his hands folded in his lap, flesh burning pink as he blushed, perfectly poised where he sat. His curls were combed back neatly and his hands concealed the outline of his cock, blue eyes darting around the room before finding his.

“Welcome home, Daddy,” Adam said, bashfully, eyes darting down at his hands the second eye contact was made for even a split moment. He wasn’t sure if it was rehearsed, or if it was just how he acted, but damn, if it didn’t have him rock fucking solid. 

“Adam, baby, what the hell?” Nigel chuckled, leaving the beer on the floor before stepping toward his boy, kneeling down in front of him with hands finding the outsides of his thighs. Slowly, he let them drift up and down, bunching up his virginal white panties beneath them, making his cock even harder to conceal.

“Is this okay?” Adam inquired quickly, feeling a knot form in his throat, fearing that maybe he had messed up already. He shifted nervously, pulling slightly away from Nigel’s touch, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest as his head went light. “I wasn’t really sure how to do this, but I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Oh Jesus, it’s more than okay, sweetheart. You’re doing fucking perfect,” Nigel breathed, gazing up with longing eyes at his boy as his cock began to harden. “Adam, you look fucking perfect.” 

“Fucking perfect,” Adam echoed softly. Not rehearsed, merely a product of his own anxious ticks. Echolalia, as he’d explained it before. 

“Now, Adam,” Nigel began, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. Adam had taken on his part, his role, and perhaps Nigel should do the same. “Little boys aren’t supposed to curse, now are they?” 

“You said it first.” Cheeks bloomed red as wide blue eyes glanced up toward him. 

“Well, I might have to be a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ type of daddy.” 

A wide smile found Nigel’s lips, and a shy one met Adam’s. Fucking beautiful, he was. How fucking lucky he had gotten in meeting Adam fucking Raki. Smile still across his face, he leaned closer and stole a kiss, and another, and another. 

Adam was pliant and receptive, though not quite so willing to take any sort of control in return. Normally, Adam would’ve been jumping his bones at this point, squirming and grinding up against him. Now, he lay more still, taking his kisses with gratitude but not much else. It took Nigel a moment to register that this wasn’t discomfort on his end. This was part of his act. This was him asking Nigel to take charge. This was his way of asking Nigel to teach him. 

“My penis is getting… Getting hard, Daddy. It, it feels funny.” He shifted slightly, a sort of awkwardness coming alongside such rehearsed lines, though Nigel wasn’t quite certain whether or not this was merely part of his act. Whatever it was that he was doing, there was something raw and believable about it all, and something fucking hot. “And I’m getting wet.” 

“Let me see you, angel.” 

Nigel pulled back slightly, coaxing his boy’s legs apart, revealing the obscene outline of his cock through his boxers. The slick was already soaking through the cotton, leaving a wet mark on the couch just beneath him, a stain that would need to be cleaned after Nigel was done plowing him into whatever surface he decided upon, but not a moment sooner.

“You really are horny, aren’t you, darling? Look at you, making a mess of the couch,” Nigel said, fingers slipping gently beneath him to feel at the soaking fabric, the slick practically dripping into his palm. Slowly, Nigel brought his fingers back to his lips, hungry for a taste of him. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to make a mess. It makes me wet when I think about you.” Adam’s voice was shaky as he shifted slightly in his seat, suddenly hyper-aware of how much slick he was producing. But Nigel didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

“You think about me a lot, angel?” 

Adam nodded hard, crossing his hands in his lap, over the outline of his cock, feigning shame over his own desperate arousal. 

“What do you think about that makes you so wet, baby?” 

“I think…” He gulped down hard. “I think about you touching me. I think about your knot inside of me. I think about you coming inside of me. I like it when you come inside of me.” 

It took everything in him not to let out an audible moan at his words, his cock throbbing hard in his jeans. Just when he didn’t think he could be any more attracted to Adam fucking Raki, he went and did this. His scent was fucking intoxicating, leaving Nigel drunk off of him, it taking all that was in him not to take him right then and there. But Adam had studied for this. Adam had prepared this for him, and he was damn well gonna take his time.

“Can I touch you, angel? I wanna make you feel good. You want Daddy to make you feel good?” His mouth was watering, and he wanted little more to taste his slick on his tongue. Could hardly wait to get a taste of his boy. 

“Yes, please,” Adam murmured, breath catching in his throat as he felt Nigel slowly work his fingers past the elastic, pulling it down slowly as his cock sprung free. Pre-cum dribbled from the slit, smearing across his belly, left bare beneath him. 

A soft, startled cry rose from his throat as Nigel’s tongue found the head of his cock. He was more tender in his movements than usual, tongue just barely caressing the slick head of his length. He licked against him gently, sweeping in soft circles, softly lapping up the pre-cum that dribbled from his slit. Adam’s virginity had been lost in the frenzy of heat, without any chance of having things taken slow. It had been rough and fast and needy, but now, Nigel almost seemed to be making up for it in slow, patient movements, teaching him how to make love all over again. 

_“Ah, ah, oh, feels good,”_ he moaned, toes curling hard as he bucked hard into Nigel’s mouth, unable to control the thrusting of his hips. The alpha pressed his arm across his pelvis, though, just above his cock, applying just enough pressure to keep him still. Nigel wanted to take his time. 

Adam let out a sharp whine as Nigel’s lips engulfed his length, swallowing him down whole, the head of his cock nudging against the back of his throat, leaving him to squirm and whine beneath him. He could barely keep his eyes open, no matter how hard he tried. He liked to watch when Nigel did this to him, usually. He liked to watch when Nigel made love to him, put his cock inside of him. He liked the very visual of it. But clinging to couch cushions, he couldn’t even bring his eyes to open. 

“I’m gonna put my fingers inside you, baby. I gotta get you opened up, gotta get you nice and slick so you can take my cock. I’m gonna knot inside you, stuff you full of my cum. You want that, baby?” Nigel asked, lips releasing his cock with a _pop!_

Adam nodded hard, feeling his hole twitch hard at the very thought. 

Nigel gave a wicked smile as his lips returned to his length, tongue lapping at the pre-cum that dribbled from the slit. Adam let out a sharp whine as fingers slipped down between his thighs, probing at the tight ring of muscle, drawing another bout of slick to gush over his fingers, welcoming the intrusion, hungry to be filled. 

Adam squirmed beneath scrutinous tongue and fingers dipping in and out of his weeping hole, gently teasing just past the rim. He barely needed worked open, this much slick leaking from between his legs, body naturally opening up to his alpha’s touch. Such teasing made him feel like he was in heat, desperate to feel Nigel’s length inside of him, to feel him knot, to pound into him until they both reached their climax. 

His breath caught in his throat as Nigel’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Whimpers and moans spilled incoherently from his lips, squirming and writhing until he was fucking himself on Nigel’s fingers. 

“You like that, baby? Feels good, doesn’t it?” Nigel mused on, pushing a third finger past the omega’s weeping rim, torturing that sensitive nub tucked inside of him. “Bet you’ve never felt this good before, have you?” 

Adam quickly remembered himself, recalling the role he was meant to be playing. Rehearsed lines were drawn again to the forefront of his mind, an actor beneath the scrutinous tongue of the critic, doing all that he could to make words of praise fall from his lips. He wanted to hear Nigel praise him, wanted to see the effects of his performance in the form of a swelling knot, wanted to be told that he was doing a good job. He wanted to do good for Nigel. He always wanted to do good for Nigel. 

“Feels good, Daddy. No one’s ever made me feel so good,” he sputtered out, voice catching at the last word. “I like it when you finger me. I like it when I come on your fingers and then you put your- your cock inside of me and you make me come again on your knot.” 

Lines were unrehearsed, and entirely sincere. Such unfiltered confessions of lust and desire were a rarity, oftentimes masked with cliches and dirty talk deemed acceptable, though hardly as lewd as the unfiltered truth. 

“You want me to make you come, baby? You want Daddy to make you come all over yourself before knotting you?” His voice was gruff, hungry, his hand moving faster, faster, furiously, until Adam was practically screaming. Certainly loud enough for the neighbors to hear him. “You’re getting close, aren’t you, darling?” 

Adam couldn’t hold himself together any longer. His head thrown back, back arching hard, he needed to come. His mind short-circuited, and he could hardly even register Nigel’s words any longer. All that registered was the pleasure pulsing through his body, and the pumping of fingers into his hole, and the fact that his balls were drawing up tight against his body, and the desire to take his knot inside of him. Nothing else registered. Nothing else processed. 

_“Nigel!”_ Adam cried out, head thrown back against the cushions as he clung desperately to Nigel’s shoulders, leaving pink crescent moons in their wake. 

“Excuse me?” Nigel pressed his fingers more insistently against his prostate, slowing his thrusting hand to instead torture the sensitive mound of flesh just inside of him. Adam had tears glistening in his eyes, cheeks and chest burning red as Nigel pushed him closer and closer to the brink of falling apart. “What is my name, young man?” 

Adam let out a wrecked whine. He could feel his balls drawing up tight against his body, threatening to spill at any moment. He could barely register the words coming from Nigel’s lips, or from his own, rather reduced to a series of moans and pleas as he leaked over his alpha’s fingers. 

_“Ni-”_ Adam began, before Nigel’s fingers delivered another hard thrust into him, insistent and bordering on painful. Nigel would never really hurt him, but this was pretend. 

“What’s my fuckin’ name, Adam?” Nigel teased, leaning forward to press his lips against the bare expanse of his chest. “What do you call me?” 

_“Daddy!”_ he called out as he bucked into Nigel’s touch, spilling hard between them. His semen splattered hot between them, coating his chest as his cock twitched hard, his hole contracting hard around Nigel’s fingers. 

Adam lurched forward, clinging to Nigel as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. The alpha’s fingers slowed inside of him before he pulled them out, a gush of slick following suit, staining the couch even further. It was common for omegas to produce more slick in the days leading up to heat, and he was making a mess. And Adam could already tell that Nigel was planning to make an even bigger mess of him by the time he was finished. 

Nigel’s fingers stroked through his boy’s dark curls. There was something soft and innocent and fucking angelic about Adam in that moment, shaken from his orgasm, lax against his touch. He looked exhausted, drained fucking dry, but still receptive to any touch that the alpha had to offer him. He’d get fussy in a moment, when he came back to himself enough to feel the cum against his chest, but in that moment, he was sated and sleepy, and Nigel wasn’t nearly done with him. 

“Lean back, baby. Let me take care of you,” Nigel coaxed, before he had the chance to get uncomfortable. He did this whenever he wanted to keep going, when he wanted to make Adam orgasm himself fucking dry, when he wanted to keep going. 

Adam let out a contented sigh as Nigel’s tongue pressed against his chest, working his way down his stomach, cleaning away the semen that had splattered there. It always felt nice when Nigel did this, cleaning him, taking care of him, making sure that he was comfortable before going further. He felt a purr draw from his chest, falling pliant beneath him, body lax and easy as he surrendered up control, allowing Nigel to take good care of him. 

“Fucking perfect, darling. Fucking beautiful,” he murmured, reverent as he pressed kisses across his skin. 

Nigel hadn’t come yet, and Adam’s job wasn’t quite over. His cock twitched in interest, attempting to harden again already as Nigel’s kisses slowed, resting his head against the omega’s chest, cock pressing hard against his shin. He could make out the outline against him, and could already feel his knot, warm and hard against his leg. 

“Am I making you hard, Daddy?” Adam asked, voice trembling. 

Nigel could’ve come from his words alone, shuddering at the feigned innocence in his omega’s voice. He rose from his knees, instead propping himself with a knee between Adam’s legs, claiming his boy’s lips. Adam could taste himself on Nigel’s tongue, earthy and sweet in his mouth. Adam’s cock twitched, another gush of slick soiling the couch even further. Nigel usually tasted like cigarettes and whiskey, and Adam hungrily savored the change. 

Nigel wrapped his fingers around Adam’s wrist, his palm wet with slick, leaving it smeared against his boy’s skin. He drew the omega’s hand toward the tent in his jeans, letting him feel at his erection and the knot already beginning to form. 

“You’ve got me rock fucking solid, baby,” he breathed, forehead pressed against Adam’s. “Feel how hard I am? Already got me ready to knot, angel.” 

“Knot,” Adam echoed, voice barely above a breath. 

“Yeah, baby, feel it?”

Nigel guided Adam’s hand down toward his knot, allowing him to feel at the swollen base of his cock. He shuddered and moaned against Adam’s curious fingers, prodding and squeezing against the outline of his knot in his jeans. Adam had always been intrigued by it, fascinated by an aspect of biology that he didn’t possess himself, and his intrigue only served to leave Nigel aching. 

“‘s all big and swollen because of what you do to me, baby. Gonna come so fuckin’ hard when I knot that hole of yours. There’s gonna be so much, you’ll be dripping with it,” he mused, rocking softly against Adam’s palm. 

Adam let out a soft whine, cock hardening against his hip again. He ached for it, yearned for it, starved for it. He had already come, and was already aching for a second release, desperate to take his alpha’s knot. He always wanted Nigel’s knot inside of him, always hungry for the warm gush of semen pooling in his belly, always savoring the feeling of his knot pressing into his rim… 

“You want daddy’s knot, baby?” Nigel asked, voice low and filthy. 

Adam simply nodded. 

A wide grin spread across Nigel’s lips as he tore off his own clothes, leaving them in a pile in the floor as Adam watched on, excitement evident in his dripping hole. He stood over the omega, bare and hard, aching to be buried deep inside of him, allowing for Adam to get a good look at what was about to be pushed inside of him. 

“It’s so big, Daddy,” Adam breathed, lines rehearsed. “Is it… Is it going to fit?” 

Nigel gave a small huff of laughter. Of course, they both knew that Adam could take it. He always did, opening so easily for him, fucking blooming for him. But he couldn’t say that his words didn’t arouse him, his cock throbbing hard and knot threatening to pop right then and there. No way in hell was he going to last long like this. 

“Daddy spread you nice and wide, baby. And you always get so wet for me, angel. It’ll make it easier to take it. You’ll take it for me,” he breathed, chest heaving as he towered over top of the omega. “I know you will.” 

He opted to leave out the part where he said, _and if it doesn’t fit, I’ll make it fit._ It crossed his mind in a growl, some carnal part of him wanting to take him fast and rough, but he quickly changed his mind. If it was Adam’s second first time, he was going to be gentle with that boy. 

Adam might have been a shit liar, but the kid was a damn good actor. Had to be, as Nigel had come to understand it. Had to act neurotypical to make it in the world, and Adam had gotten pretty damn good at acting when he needed to. And damn, was that boy putting on a convincing fucking show. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Nigel breathed. 

With a small hitched breath, he spread himself open, presenting himself for Nigel to take him. He watched as the alpha reached down between them, probing lightly at his rim, making certain that he was still wet enough to take him. When he decided that he was, he knelt down, draping himself over Adam’s body, and lined himself up. 

Adam let out a sharp gasp as Nigel pushed into him, the fat head of his cock pressed just past the sphincter. His hand reached up to cling to him, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Blue eyes blown wide, he glanced down between them, watching at the place of their conjoinment with all the awestruck wonder of a virgin. 

He’d watched these very movements a hundred times before. Nigel’s cock sinking deep into him, fucking into him slow and pointed. He let out a quiet yelp as his cockhead pressed insistently against his prostate, fingers digging deeper into Nigel’s shoulders, clinging tight enough to steady himself. Nigel’s hips began to thrust, taking him in slow, steady strokes, making real and proper love to him. 

“Feels good, don’t it, baby?” Nigel breathed, breath hot against his neck. “Feels good, having my big alpha cock deep inside you. What’s it feel like, baby? Tell me how Daddy’s making you feel.” 

“It’s so big,” Adam choked out as Nigel bent over him, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder. “It feels so big, and warm, and I- I can feel you twitch inside me and _it feels so good, Daddy.”_

A shuddered sigh escaped his lips as he pushed in again, struggling to keep his composure. There was some feral part of him that wanted to take his boy hard, fast, slam in and fuck him mercilessly. It took everything in him to keep himself controlled, to show Adam how to properly make love, how to make him feel oh-so-good. Leaning down to claim his lips, he pulled Adam’s legs around his waist, pushing gently into is weeping hole, drawing a small whine to the omega’s lips. 

“Do I make you feel - _ah!_ \- feel good, Daddy?” Adam asked softly, tentatively. Another rehearsed line, surely, but fuck, if it didn’t get him going. 

“Yes, baby, fuck, yes,” Nigel moaned, shuddering as he sheathed himself deep inside of him, clinging to his boy with all that was in him. “You make me feel so fucking good, baby. It’s like heaven, baby, like fucking heaven.” 

Adam sighed softly, breaths coming in uneven as he clung tightly to his alpha, savoring the feeling of Nigel’s cock moving inside of him, slow and deliberate. Nigel rarely ever treated him so gently, so soft and slow. Adam could appreciate it, but he wanted more. 

“Can you go harder?” Adam requested softly, voice hitching on the last word as Nigel struck against his prostate. “I wanna feel you deep inside me. Want you to knot me.” 

Nigel let out a sharp growl at his words, delivering a sharper thrust, plowing directly into his prostate, earning a sharp cry from Adam. His dark curls pooled behind his head, tossed back against the cushions. Nigel still wasn’t quite over just how beautiful that boy was, would stand back and stare in awe until the day he fucking died. 

Or, maybe he would do a little more than stand back and stare.

“Want my knot, baby?” he huffed, the very words causing his knot to throb. “You want me to knot you? Want me to fill you up with all my fucking cum, baby? Stuff you fucking full?” 

Adam let out a wrecked whine. It was one of his favorite parts of sex, knotting. To be tied to his Nigel, sleepy and sated, the occasional, faintly pleasant feeling of his alpha’s seed spreading through his lower belly. There was always so much of it, he could feel it, and his body tended to absorb most of it, carrying a part of Nigel inside of him… 

_“Yes, please, Ni-”_ Adam stopped, corrected himself. _“Daddy!”_

Nigel let out a small growl, hands pressing against the backs of Adam’s slick-soaked thighs, pushing his knees up back against his shoulders, practically folding his omega in half, pushing himself in deeper. He struggled to keep his pace steady, but his thrusts were coming in harder, pushing himself in deeper. Adam let out a soft yelp, head thrown back as Nigel plowed mercilessly against his prostate with each pointed thrust. 

“I gotta get you in position, baby, gotta get that ass up if we wanna knock you up,” Nigel breathed, drawing a sharp whine from Adam’s throat. “Let my cum get in there deep. You wanna carry Daddy’s pups, don’t you, Adam?” 

It was the first time that breeding had been mentioned since his heat, and Adam found it a welcome change of pace. They’d mostly kept their mouths shut about it, about the whole ordeal surrounding it, but now Nigel had made his intentions very clear. Even outside of heat, this was what he wanted. He wanted to breed him, wanted to inseminate him. He wanted Adam pregnant. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Adam mewled, even if it was just pretend. Even if he had no shot at getting pregnant until his next heat, and even then, only the smallest of chances. Even still, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. “Want to carry your pups. Want you to make me pregnant with your litter, Daddy.” 

Nigel was already fighting off his urge to come, but hearing Adam say those words with some faux innocence nearly had him knotting already. He let out a wrecked moan, thrusting deep into his boy’s hole and claiming his lips, picking up a more fervent pace. _Christ,_ it almost felt like he was rutting. The things this boy did to him. 

Adam cried out, mewling and begging for more as Nigel pounded hard against his cervix. He half wondered if this would send him into heat, if Nigel could force him to devolve right then and there. It wasn’t unheard of, when heat was already growing close, for it to start a bit early for sake of their alpha’s pheromones and knot. And Nigel, Nigel was desperate. Nigel was hungry for him. Nigel wanted nothing more than to knot him. Nigel wanted to get him pregnant. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Nigel said, voice gruff against his ear. “Taking my cock so good… You’re gonna make Daddy knot. Bout to knot that pretty little hole of yours. Fill you up, stuff you full of my pups. Make you carry my fuckin’ litter. You wanna do that for Daddy?” 

Adam couldn’t bring himself to speak. Instead, he pulled his arms tighter around his shoulders and nodded hard into the crook of his neck. He wanted to feel him knot, wanted to feel him come, wanted to make him proud… 

_“Please!”_ he cried out, begged, clinging and desperate and _close._

With a gruff cry, Nigel pushed his knot past his boy’s puffy, weeping rim. He clung to him as his thrusts turned to small undulations, pressing deeper into him as his orgasm overtook him. Hips grinding softly, he rubbed himself against Adam’s cervix, coming hard up into him, half hoping that it would take, even outside of heat. He groaned, burying his face deep into the crook of Adam’s neck, painting his insides white, clinging to him for dear fucking life. 

Adam let out a whimper as he felt the damp heat of his semen pool in his belly, Nigel’s cock twitching and sputtering inside of him. It was enough to push him over the edge, orgasm ripping through him as Nigel filled him up, emptying himself deep inside of the omega’s body, thoughts of breeding on the mind. He cried out, cock sputtering as he gave a weak second load, hardly producing anything this time as he shuddered and shook in Nigel’s grasp, letting out a whimper somewhere between pleasure and pain. He was oversensitive, cock spent and used as it softened between them, but it was _good._

“Such a good boy, Adam,” Nigel breathed, pulling them into a different position. He moved to lay on his back on the couch, allowing the omega to drape over him, stroking down his curls as they lay in a knotted haze. 

“Good boy,” Adam echoed softly, head resting against his chest, sleepy and sated and content. He’d made Nigel proud of him, had earned his praise - not that it was difficult to earn such praises, Nigel always ready and willing to shower him with affection and adoration, but this felt special. Adam had stepped out of his comfort, tried to indulge Nigel in something new, and he’d done a good job. He’d been a good omega. 

“Daddy’s good boy,” Nigel chuckled softly, hand tracing lines up and down his spine, pressing a kiss against his forehead as Adam began to purr. It didn’t happen often, hadn’t happened since before his last heat, but it was the sweetest goddamn sound he’d ever heard in his life. 

He cradled his boy tighter against his chest, smiling against him, hands caressing up and down his back, already half wondering if he could get him to do this again. There was the afterthought of whether or not he would be able to make Adam come again tonight, if the omega would let Nigel fuck him again or not. The very thought made Nigel’s cock twitch again, a moan drawn from his throat with another round of his orgasm. 

“Did you like that, baby? It was good, yeah?” Nigel asked. He wanted to know that Adam had gotten off on it just as much as he did, but judging by the soft purr drawn from his chest, Nigel could make some assumptions. 

“It was good. It was… Really good,” Adam sighed, barely able to form words beyond that, vocabulary suddenly fleeing him. “Did I do it right? Did I do a good job?” 

“Fuckin’ perfect, Adam,” he said with a small smile, petting down dark curls and pressing a small kiss into his forehead. “Absolutely fuckin’ perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed comments to my hungry writer soul, please.


End file.
